Ed, Edd n Eddy: Teens Forever
by KellynLeaf
Summary: So it's three years after the BPS. The Eds are 13 Sarah and Jimmy are 11 . So now, the Cul-De-Sac Kids are going to High School! What crazy and weird stuff will they get into? Read and find out!


I disclaim owning Ed, Edd n Eddy. But I do own a few OC's in this story that will appear later on. I hope you enjoy reading, as this is my first fanfic. (Editing) The writing in bold is kinda important.

* * *

Ed, Edd n Eddy: Teens Forever

**Episode One: The Good Ed Days**

**Time-Skip Diary by Ed: Heya! So it's the first day of High School today! It's been a drastic change since what I would call, our 'Big Picture Show'! We've all changed. I'm a bit taller, I've gained a tiny bit of weight and I'm smarter. Besides that, I'm the same! Double D has changed.. On his head, he has a tiny bit of black hair near his Hat! He's definitely smarter and looks more epic! Eddy is taller (suprisingly) and has made allies with the other kids in the cul-de-sac.**

The first day of High School. It all starts in Ed's house, who is in his bedroom (looks same as his BPS and post one), writing the diary entry. It's early morning. Ed smiles and puts his pen away. He walks off of his bed, puts his shoes on and walks up the stairs and then through the corridor. At the kitchen, Sarah is awake! Eating cake, she's looking normal (but taller like everyone else) but due to the cake, she is a bit fatter.

"Lil Sister... why are ya up so late?" Ed asks his baby sister, curiously, who quickly eats the rest of the cake and smiles at Ed suspiciously.

"Oh well.." Ed rolls his eyes. He looks at his watch, which says '5:01 AM'. "Better eat our breakfast and meet up with the other guys!" He laughs as he grabs a bowl and pours his Chunky Puffs in. He eats on the table.

Meanwhile, the other kids are eating breakfast as well, ready to leave. An hour later, the kids all leave their houses and meet up outside the High School, which looks like Peach Creek Jr High..

".. Oh great, why does this place look like Jr High?" Kevin moans, pointing at the building.

"Look at the writing. Peach Creek Jr High. And it's half knocked down.. What the heck!?" Nazz crosses her arms in disagreement of the school's status.

"It's gonna be knocked down. And a new generation of kids are yet to come.." Edd cries at the others, realizing that they must rebel.

The other kids stare at Edd, knowing what he means. "We'll rebel alright." Kevin shoutes out loud so the whole world can hear him.

"But what about the school day?"

"Forget that. I lied about the school day, it's really the day after tommorow. Sorry."

An convosation goes on, and then is stopped by Eddy.

"Sigh.. When do we start?" Eddy questions the whole Rebel thing.

Kevin strokes his chin, trying to figure out the best moment.

Edd taps Kevin. "What?" Kevin asks. **Edd replies that on the way to High School, he saw a group of builders on break.**

_"Perfecto!" Kevin jumps for joy!_ "We'll hide and find out their plans and then battle."

Ten Minutes Later. It begins. The Builders have arrived and are going to knock more of Peach Creek Jr High down. Kevin commands the rebels to suprise attack.

They attack, but the builders retaliate and throw them away in a bunch. "Hey! Get your damn asses off the school, retard!" Kevin shoutes, running at them again. "There goes one hell of a shovelchin, as shortey calls him." Rolf shakes his head.

Kevin is thrown back several times. He knows he cannot stop them. "Why wont you stop?" He asks them.

The Builders chuckle and reply with, "Our Boss will not let us stop. We shall serve him! Fools!"

The kids run away, to Kevin's house. "We'll take a break now and then go.." Kevin smiles at his friends, who look as blue as ever. They watch a old party of their last day in Peach Creek Jr High. There's a big feast with everyone running around. The kids rejoice with a few tears.

_Thirty minutes later. It is 8:00 PM. The kids have exited Kevin's house and are on the street, walking slowly._

"Y'know what? We're going. We're going to meet that damned Boss and make him stop the construction." Nazz declares. Sarah and Jimmy nod. Johnny 2x4 and Plank smile. Like Plank always DOES smile.

"We head off today. Let's go!" They all shout and run off.

_Hour Later. The Kids are there. The Boss agrees to their words and the construction for a new Peach Creek Jr High is done. The High school is being made. _

**Ed's 2nd Diary Entry: So it's done. Our newest adventure yet. I got a feeling more exciting challenges are yet to come! Ed.. Out!**

* * *

So thats Episode One. Not much exciting, as I'm only good with episodes after the first lol. Thanks for reading, stay tuned for more.


End file.
